How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 2
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 10th Fanfic by me, Andrew Matlack, and this time is a brand new episode of "How to win a thousand dollars without really trying" of which that contestants Buster Baxter (Arthur), Frankie Foster, (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) and Lube (Catdog) could be compeating for a thousand each.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Before we began, I think that we could be that I have a lack of review from my other stories so I thought that we could be simply had to make it to make sure the last episode of "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying" has given away $4.10, so in retrospect I thought that this brand new episode of my brand new game show fiction parody of "Millionaire" so I thought that we could be really be showing it off to you, and I put the last episode into the Parodies and Spoof selection by mistake so I transfer it to the Misc. Cartoons Category so without anymore delay, here we go! And please, try to make reviews after you read it.

HOW TO WIN $1,000.00 WITHOUT REALLY TRYING

Audience:(Cheers and applause)

Chris Goodman:Hello, and welcome to "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying", I'm your host Chris Goodman and I'm not wearing any pants.

Audience:(Laughs)

Chris:Our first contestant came from Elwood and his dad has brought him here, and he expected to bring the money home, so please welcome, Buster Baxter.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Buster Baxter:Hello Hollywood, it's so great to be here!

Chris:Hello Mr. Baxter, I see that your dad has brought you here for a winning score.

Buster:Yes he has, and I get to make sure that I'll take home $1,000.00.

Chris:Anyone watching at home?

Buster:My best friend Arthur. that reminds me, can I say hi to my friends? (waving to the camera) Hi Arthur, Hi Francine, Hi Muffy, Hi Binky!

Chris:Okay, Okay, you know how to play the game, so here it is, let's play "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying".

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question:In the game show "Press Your Luck", how many whammies does it take to get you out of the game?

A:1  
B:2  
C:3  
D:4

Buster:I never did see the game show but if I had to take a wild guess, it'll have to be "D":Four, final answer.

Chris:Got it for $0.01!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here we go for $0.10.

$0.10 Question:In Cartoons, Woody Woodpecker has a friend named Chilly Willy that's actually what type of Bird?

A:Woodpecker  
B:Robin  
C:Peguin  
D:Cockatoo

Buster:Sorry, I Don't think that we could be that simply had to show about this, so I think that I could phone a friend.

Chris:Okay, it seems that we're going to phone a friend.

(Phone ringing)

Location:Moe's Tavern

(Phone ringing)

Moe Syklzack:Moe's travern.

Chris:My name is Chris Goodman, and I have a contestant who need your help.

Moe:Yeah, hold on, I'll check, uh, Chris Goodman, Chris Goodman? Oh come on, Chris Goodman.

Barney Gumble:Shh! Quiet! we're trying to watch the show!

Moe:D'oh! Listen here you little punk, I don't know who you are but when I find out, I'm going to pull your arm off and amounted on the wall!

Chris:Excuse me, I _am_ Chris Goodman, and I'm the host of this new gameshow "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying".

Moe:Oh, Chris Goodman, I'm sorry, I mistaken you that I had no Idea I-

Chris:We have a contestant named Buster Baxter and he's going for $0.10.

Moe:How could I Help?

Chris:You only got 30 Seconds, talk about and go.

Moe:Oh geez, what happened down there?

Buster:Mr. Slyzlask, you got to help me, this question is only worth $0.10 and I need you to answer!

Moe:Isn't Chilly willy, a Penguin?

Buster:Oh, good guess, I'll go with it right away.

Moe:Wait, what?

SFX:(Buzzer)

Buster:I Guess that I'll go with the guy and said "C".

Chris:Final answer?

Buster:Final.

Chris:Got it right for $0.10!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:And We'll be right back after a word from sponsor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Before we began the brand new chapter, I just would like to say that I had to say that I'm sorry that my dad's dog jazzy died and I dedicate this chapter to him, but today, I went to Alcon for the first (1st) time and see of what was like for the job for her.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter, and see that Buster had to go for the money.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", so far, it seems that Mr. Buster Baxter here has won $1.00, and still got 2 lifelines left.

Buster:Hello.

Chris:Now Mr. Baxter, I hope that you're going to be climbing really high in order to be that seriously to be that intense is because we only got to show that we get to follow as the way it should be.

Buster:Oh, not really, I think that we need to make this to be really surprising as they get to be that has to be that showing that we get to be going up to too much money.

Chris:That's what I want you to think, Anyway can we get back to the game?

Chris:You betcha Mr. Goodman.

Chris:Okay then, let's continue playing "How to win $1,000.00 Without really trying".

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:You're just now only Three (3) Questions away from the $1,000.00, and I hope this question gets a little harder for you. This one is worth $10.00 and here it is:

$10.00:In the "El Tigre" Episode "Sole Of A Hero", Roldoflo had to retire out of the superhero business and to do what?

A:Act his age by being 10 years old again  
B:Watch Canadian Soap Operas  
C:Reading books, I.E. Robin Hood"  
D:Asking his ex-wife Maria to marry him again

Buster:You know, I don't think that Maria doesn't actually appear until the episode "The Mother Of All Tigres" and I believe that we get to show that the answer might be "B", watch Canadian Soap Operas.

Chris:Final Answer?

Buster:Final Answer.

Chris:You are correct for $10.00!

Audience:(Cheers and Appluase)

Chris:$5.00 Follow up:

$5.00 Follow up Question:As Roldoflo gets to do nothing but watching soap operas, how long as he been watching?

A:1 week  
B:1 month  
C:10 Months  
D:1 Year

Buster:To be honest, I seen _Bionic Bunny,_ I seen _Dark Bunny,_ but I never seen _El Tigre_ so I'm going to ask the audience.

Chris:Okay then. (To Audience):Audience, Buster needs your help, on your keypads, used "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now.

Soundtrack:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Ask The Audience Pt. 2

Results

A:1%  
B:10%  
C:55%  
D:34%

Chris:Okay, that seems to be fair. (Back To Buster):Okay, it seems that you get to choose.

Buster:Okay, it was no trouble at all, so I'm going to with Answer "C", 1 month.

Chris:Final answer?

Buster:Final Answer.

Chris:The Correct Answer is 30 days but since they're the same time limit, I guess we'll have to give you exactly that by accepting it.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Can you imangne that you can stay home from school and watch nothing but _Bionic Bunny, Dark Bunny_ and candian soap operas though?

Buster:No, not really, but if I did, I had to take _2_ months off from school.

Buster Baxter had officaly up to $15.00, but how long and hard will the next question's going to be? Tune in the next chapter, in the meantime please review and leave some comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:And Welcome back to "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying" and it seems that our contestant Buster Baxter has been got $15.00 so far.

Buster:Well, yeah, I knew that we could be that intenste that we should be that I could take home $1,000.00 for my friends and may I say that I could be that explaining that we need to see that coming.

Chris:Well,yes that, and I need to make this as we get to know that we're going to be that we're going to enjoy about it.

Buster:But Seriously, I think that we need to follow that we're going to show that we could be expiring that we're going to know that we need to save the money all the time.

Chris:So, If you take $1,000.00 home, I see that you're going to split it with your friends, is that right?

Buster:Uh-Huh, and I bet that they're going to be enjoying it very well.

Chris:I See, well then, I guess that you're going to wins some more, and remember, you're just two (2) questions away from winning $1,000.00, so let's play!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay Buster, you only got One lifeline left and that's 50-50, just remember that you're going for the big score, and here it is for $100.00.

$100.00 Question:In the "Schoolhouse Rock!" Song "Three Is a Magic Number", which of the following goes first as we go back by multiplying back from 3 x 10?

A:A Card turn into 3  
B:An Octopus got 24 Legs  
C:A Kid licking Three Ice Cream flavors  
D:The scoreboard is 0-18

Buster:Gee, it is tough. Hmm. I don't think it was the magic card, and I hope don't think that it was an Octopus, so, I'm going to think about this and I hope that it could be that it should be that harder.

Chris:Come on, you'll lose everything but the $5.00 from the follow-up question.

Buster:That's true. (rubbing his chin) I Think that it could be that seriously to be that intentse that If I lose everything expect the $5.00 from the $5.00 follow-up question, I guess that it could be very tough.

Chris:Yes, those are the rules.

Buster:I guess that I'm going for the 50-50.

Chris:Good idea, so Computer, please take away two wrong answers, leaving Buster one wrong answer and the correct one.

Computer:(Eliminated Two Wrong Answers)

2 remaining Answers:  
A:A Card turns into 3  
D:The scoreboard is 0-18

Buster:Oh man, I don't know about this, it was happen back in 2nd grade and I wasn't paying attention so, I thought I could be that...

(Chris Rubbing his chin)

Buster:I Thought that we need to show that we need to quafly just as they had to know about but this is just too much here.

Chris:Please, I believe that you're going to be that intense that your friends are going to that out of way around here so if you're going to walk away with $15.00, I wouldn't mind.

Buster:All right, I'm going to take a guess, and if I'm wrong, I'll keep the $5.00 from the Follow-up question, and that would be answer "A", final answer.

Chris:Oh I'm sorry, it looks like that... you're correct!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:This game show is just brand new and already we're going to have our first Thousandaire! We'll be right back, after a word from our sponsor!

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:In case that I failed to report in the last two chapters, I skipped Buster's $1.00 Question so if anybody asked, I'll show it over to the next episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying", so here's the current Chapter

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 without trying", I'm with my contestant Buster Baxter as we get to see that he's got $100.00 plus the $5.00 from the follow up question for a total worth $105.00.

Buster:Yep, and just to say, it was a very nice respect that I was just already one question away from the $1,000.00.

Chris:And you had to believe as I had to go though the distance here.

Buster:And you'll be too if you don't be had to noticed about it.

Chris:Well Buster, here it is your final question worth $1,000.00, and here it is:

$1,000.00 Question:What was the name of the fruit that has black speeds that can you spit out?

A:Watermellon  
B:Tomato  
C:Apple  
D:Grapes

Buster:Oh man, this is tougher then the last question, if I get this wrong, I could be that ending up with just $5.00 from the follow-up question, and I'm all out of lifelines!

Chris:Think about it Buster, you could walk away with $100.00, or you could take a risk and for it.

Buster:I'm not so sure, I Think that it could be that intense that it should be- Wait a minute, this question isn't hard at all! I Will have to go with Answer "A", Final answer!

Chris:Just got $1,000.00!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Music:Who Wants To Be a millionaire-$1,000,000.00 Win!

(Music Ends)

Chris:But tell me, how did you know that you answer that so quickly?

Buster:Well, if there's one thing that I know, is to know how to eat. (Chuckles)

Chris:Well, that was a big surprise.

Buster:I can't believe that the show is brand new and already you got yourself a thousandaire.

Chris:Yes, and I believe that you're going to be that enjoying that $1,000.00, huh?

Buster:Oh yes I do.

Chris:Well, that doesn't mind me, have fun with that $1,000.00

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Bye Bye Contestant

Chris:And We'll be right back with our brand spanking new contestant.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)


	5. Chapter 5

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying", let's give it up for our first Thousandiare Buster Baxter.

Audience:(Cheering loudly)

Chris:Now let's meet our next contestant, she's a simple 22 year-old houseworker and her grandmother is Madam Foster, so would you please welcome to our next contestant, Frankie Foster!

FRANKIE WALKS IN WAVING TO PEOPLE AS THE AUDIENCE CHEERS, THEN SHE SAT DOWN AT THE CHAIR

Chris:Hello Ms. Foster, how are we feeling today?

Frankie:Oh, I feel great Mr. Goodman.

Chris:I See that we're going to be that we're going to bring in the details are we?

Frankie:Oh indeed Chris, I think that we're going to be showing that I can win $1,000.00 here.

Chris:Yes, so tell me, what would you do if you had to the $1,000.00?

Frankie:Let's see, first I would give some of the imaginary friends some expensive vacations, then I would had to be that giving time watching TV, and then when I'm out of money, everything will be on reruns anyway.

Chris:I See, so are you ready?

Frankie:You bet I am!

Chris:Audience, are you ready?

Audience:Let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying!"

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire:Let's Play

Chris:All right, here are your first question worth $0.01, and here it is:

In the final episode of "El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera", what did Manny shout as the last line of the series as El Tigre himself?

A:"Familua Forever!"  
B:"The Tradition continues!"  
C:"I Rock!"  
D:"Free Tacos for everybody!"

Frankie:I Don't know about you but I think that we could all know that we could be seeing that it could be "A", final answer.

Chris:A Penny won!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here is your question worth $0.10:

$0.10 Question:Our very first President George Washington has happen to be chopped down what kind of Tree?

A:Apple  
B:Orange  
C:Cherry  
D:Banana

Frankie:Unfornatly, that's not what I had in mind, but if it is possible, I would to know about George Washington, he is our first president after all.

Chris:Yeah, that's what we need to know about.

Frankie:I Think that we're going to pick Answer "C".

Chris:Final?

Frankie:Final answer.

Chris:Got it right for $0.10!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:So, what kind of tree's our 100th President's going to chop down, a _Mango_ Tree?

Chris, Frankie and Audience:(laughs)

GINUEA PIGS STARED TO INVADE THE STUDIO

Chris:Uh, Frankie's got $0.10 and she's going for $1.00, Four away from a thou-

PLEASE STAND BY CUE CARD APPEARED

Music:Kevin MacLeod-Local Forecast-Elevator


	6. Chapter 6

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying" and as we all know, we got our current contestant Frankie Foster here.

Frankie:yeah, at least that I'm here to win.

Chris:So I would like to apologize about that stampede in here.

Frankie:I knew that wiener dog stampede that could interrupt our time here.

Chris:Yeah, I know that we seem that we're going to be that they're going to believe that was going to happen.

Frankie:So, I think that it could be that it should be that seriously to be that instense that they're going to be running for their lives.

Chris:I say that we need to put this behind us and for $1.00 question, are you ready?

Chris:Yes I am ready.

Frankie:Audience, are you ready?

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying"!

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Let's Play

Chris:All right, here is the question worth $1.00, and here it is:

$1.00 Question:How many episodes of "Hey Arnold!" did the mysterious boarder known as Mr. Smith appeared?

A:0  
B:2  
C:4  
D:6

Frankie:Oh, this is odd, I Seen this show for one season and I don't ever recall such a character as Mr. Smith.

Chris:Maybe the people who saw the show know better, he was a mysterious spy as they don't know what he actually looked like.

Frankie:I call for that one episode that Arnold and Gerald had to search for him with his package and all of the boarders wanted so badly.

Chris:I think that could be that seriously to be that intense about it.

Frankie:I think that we could be that we're going to be going for 50-50 here.

Chris:Okay then, Computer take away those two wrong answers leaving Frankie here one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remanining Answers:

B:2  
D:6

Frankie:Okay, that doesn't help here.

Chris:Well if you watch more then one season, I think that you understand.

Frankie:Well yeah, but I don't think that it could be that be any harder.

Chris:Would you like to pick another lifeline?

Frankie:No, No, I don't think that I can yet, I need some more time. (Leans back on chair) "How many episodes...", hmm.

Chris:You can use the Ask the Audience or you may get to be phone a friend here.

Frankie:Yeah, I've be happy to phone a friend.

Chris:Okay, who do you want to call?

Frankie:I would like to call my grandma.

Chris:Okay, let's call your grandma.

(Phone ringing)

Madam Foster (On Phone):Hello, Foster's home For Imaginary Friends, how may I help you?

Chris:Hello Madam, this is Chris Goodman from "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying."

Madam:is that my granddaughter on the show? Hi Frankie!

Chris:Your granddaughter has got $0.10 and she's for $1.00.

Madam:Just tell me of what you to do and I'll get to be right on it right away.

Chris:Okay Madam, you've only got 30 Seconds, and go!

Frankie:Grandma, how many episodes of "Hey Arnold!" did the mysterious boarder known as Mr. Smith appeared? B:2 or D:6.

Madam:Why dearie, I belive that it was "B".

Frankie:How confident are you?

Madam Foster:I am 100% Confident!

Frankie:Oh, okay grandma, thanks. Love you!

(Hangs up)

Chris:Well, do you think that your grandmother had to be that simply had to notice about it?

Frankie:So what? I think that we're going to be that simply had to notice that we're going to be that intensity that we could be quite interesting, so I'm going to be going with Grandma and say "B", final answer.

Chirs:Got it right for $1.00!

Audience:(Cheers and applause)

Chris:And we'll be right back after a word from our sponsor.


	7. Chapter 7

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Hello, and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying". I'm here with our contestant Frankie Foster as she has won a $1.00.

Frankie:Man, that last question was hard.

Chris:Yeah, I notice that.

Frankie:I can't belive that I'm on my own here.

Chris:That's right Frankie and this question is worth $10.00 can be a little harder then the last one worth a $1.00.

Frankie:Oh really? I Could've tell.

Chris:Oh, OK then. Listen, you're just won $1.00, and you're just Three questions away from $1,000.00 and it seems that you're really pumped up, so Let's play!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here is your $10.00 question.

$10.00 Question:What Cartoon cat was the first cat who ever gets to be that defying gravity?

A:Sylevester The Cat  
B:Tom of "Tom And Jerry"  
C:Kitty Kitswell  
D:Stimpy

Frankie:Gee, I won't going to lie to you, I don't seem to be that any of those cats defy gravity, I mean, one thing for sure, cats always landed on their feet.

Chris:Yes, that's always true.

Frankie:If I get this wrong, I could be leaving here with nothing.

Chris:Ah yes, but if you get the question right, you'll win $10.00.

Frankie:Oh man, which cartoon became the first cat that defy gravity? I'm not sure. (Leans back)

(Chair Squeaking)

Frankie:I Don't know about you but I decided to walk away.

Chris:All right, smart girl, now then, what could've been your guess just for the fun of it?

Frankie:I'm guessing that it could've been "B"?

Chris:It was "A":Sylvester the Cat.

Frankie:Ah, yes it is.

Chris:Here it is, your Dollar. (Gives $1.00 to Frankie)

Total Prize Money:$1.00

Chris:And We'll be right back with the final contestant for the night.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)


	8. Chapter 8

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris Goodman:Hello an welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying", My name is Chris Goodman, I'm 34 years old and I got my last contestant of the day know as lube.

Lube:Duh, Hello.

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:It says here that you're a member of Nearburg's toughest group known as "The Greaser Dogs", is that right?

Lube:Yeah, that's right.

Chris:Okay, let me just say if you get up to make sure that you're going to win that we're going to see that you might get to see that it should be that seriously to be that rich around.

Lube:Duh, I could tell you how much what am I going to do with the money.

Chris:Okay Mr. Lube, please tell us.

Lube:Uh, Cubed cheese.

Chris (With Jepoardy! beeping sfx, Scratching his head):?

Lube:(Laughs)

Chris:Okay Mr. Lube, you're going for $0.01, 6 Questions away from $1,000.00, your lifelines are all intact, are you ready?

Lube:Uh, yes.

Chris:Audience, are you ready?

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, let's play "$1,000.00!"

Music:Fanfare plays

Chris:Okay, here is your first question.

$0.01:According to a boot, what can be a good use for?

A:Rain  
B:Snow  
C:Mud  
D:All of the above

Lube:Duh, let me check my boot. (Checks boot)

Chris:Not your boot, _a_ boot!

Lube:Oh, okay, why don't you say so? I believe that the answer is "D", all of the above.

Chris:Unbelievable that's correct.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

SFX:Phone ringing

Chris:I believe that we have incoming phone call. Hello, welcome to the "$1,000.00" show, how may I help you?

Moe Syzlak:Uh, yeah it's me again, I just want to apologize about earlier and if you can forgive me, it won't happen again.

Lube:Duh, daddy, is that you?

Chris:THAT IS NOT YOUR FATHER!

Moe:Oh a wise guy, huh? Well listen I'm going to go down that show and give out a big surprise! (Hangs Up, and grabs gun) Barney, don't drink any beer while I'm gone okay?

Barney Gumble:What kind of a phatic Drunk you take me in for? Oh look! Somebody spilled beer on this ashtray! (Drinks form it)

(Moe running to the studio)

Moe:Let me see hear, ah yes, Cartoon studio 538 street. (Resumes running)

Chris:I don't know what was this all about but let's get on with the $1.00 question.

(Door slams, Audience gasps)

Moe:Which one of you bozos is Chris Goodman?

Chris:I'm Chris Goodman.

Moe:You just made your second Mistake buddy!

Lube:Wait! Don't shoot him, he's just an innocent game show host, please give him a break!

Moe:Well, I guess this game show is already new, I guess that we could let that go. (Check watch) Ouch, I better go check on Barney. (Runs off)

(Barney drinking beer)

Barney:Uh-Oh, I think that my heart has stopped. (waiting for 3 seconds) Ah, there it goes. (Resumes drinking beer)

(Moe running back to his tavern, then running to his knee on a well)

Moe:Ow! Stupid Well!

Chris:I don't know about you but I could sure feel like to give you a penny to end this weird episode here.

Lube:I want $1,000.00!

(Cliff and Shriek appear)

Shriek:Throw that $1,000.00 and he'll be rich with $1,000.01 in total!

Cliff:Hand over $1,000.00 more or we'll pound you!

Chris:Fine, fine, here's the extra $1,000.00, your total is up to $1,000.01.

Cliff:Wow, that easier then I thought.

Chris:This episode has given away $2,001.01, this episode has given away $2,001.01, this episode has given away $2,001.01!

(Audience cheers and Applause)

THE END

Cast

Host:  
Chris Gooman

Arthur:  
Buster Baxter  
Mizti Baxter

The Simpsons:  
Moe Slyzlak  
Barney Gumble

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends:  
Frankie Foster  
Mr. Herriman

Catdog:  
Lube  
Shriek  
Cliff

Closing note:Yeah, I Had to add a Simpsons Refence in this final chapter of Episode 2 of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really Trying." so it came to me on the episode "New Kid On The Block" so I hoper I might get some reviews after this, and to do so.


End file.
